Nuevo Mundo
by 123456c
Summary: Eli Shane, gracias a una nueva babosa termina en RuneTerra, donde va a tener que pasar por muchas cosas, ¿Qué pasara?, ¿Eli podra regresa a BajoTerra?, ¿La banda podra ayudarle?, ¿Qué hara ahora?... Esto es la mierda de Summary
1. ¿En Donde Estoy?

**Pues... Este es mi primer Crossover, mi serie favorita y mi juego favorito, BajoTerra y League Of Legends. Denle oportunidad. En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

><p>En Piltover...<p>

- ¡YA VERAS, MALDITA PUTA!. Grito Vi furiosa, solo había una razón para que la agente estuviera así: Jinx, la muy maldita haciendo otro caos como siempre, pero por desgracia, escapo, otra vez, escuchandose su risa maniatica, cada vez menos, lo que había destruido, un edificio de laboratorios, ¡¿Es qué nunca se cansa de volar cosas?!, cada día era lo mismo, un edificio diferente cada día, y adivinen, el cuerpo de policía debía pagar por los daños.

Vi, salía de los escombros, producto de la explosión en cadena, debido a los MascaFuegos de Jinx, vario cientificos heridos, pero la mayoría muertos, leyendo el mismo mensaje que siempre dejaba la terrorista:

"Jamas Podras Atraparme".

Ya no más, ya no más, ya no más, ya basta, atraparía a esa maldita cueste lo que cueste, le importaba un Bledo lo que diría Caitlyn, esa asquerosa criminal iba a pagar por todo lo que hizo, Vi, se encamino, a Zaun...

* * *

><p>En BajoTerra...<p>

La banda de Shane se dirigía a la Caverna Comercial, un ataque de la Pandilla Hoola, desde que Blakk, había sido derrotado, ya las cosas se habían vuelto más tranquilas, más uno que otro robo, duelos y esas cosas, ya no había nada divertido para que la banda pudiese hacer.

La banda se adentro con meca y todo, apuntando a la Pandilla Hoola quien, sorpresivamente, estaba en la entrada, los guardias estaban atados a un pilar, la Pandilla Hoola tambien apunto con sus lanzadoras.

- Eli Shane, sus amigos y... Awww, ¡Su novía!. Dijo Billy haciendo sonrojar a Eli y a Trixie.

- ¡Ya veras!. Dijeron los tortolos avergonzados, para empezar a disparar, Eli disparo una demoledora, que Peque por un pelo no esquiva, Trix disparo una trilladora que libero a los guardias... Y que a Millar le destrozo el pantalón, dejando ver unos boxers de coranzoncitos (XD), sacando risas por parte de todos.

El duelo duro mucho tiempo.

- Bien chicls, hora del haz bajo la manga. Dijo Billy, su pandilla y él sonrieron, los demas solo fruncieron el seño confundidos, Billy tomo un tubo para babosas, donde había un babosa extraña, tenía 3 ojos, sus irises eran violetas, tenía dos antenas blancas, hasta su pequeña espaldita, con marcas azules en esta, tenía plumas azules en los bordes de sus brazitos, y una cola de dragón, esa babosa extraño a todos.

Billy disparo la babosa, tenía forma de un aguila, solo que su boca era como la de una AquaPico, blanca, sus alas tenían 3 agujeros, medianos, y marcas azules en su espalda, en sus brazos habían marcas azules, y llamas en ellas, y su cola tenía tenía llamas azulinas. ¿Qué clase de babosa era esa?.

La banda, salto hacia otro lado, pero Trixie se quedo completa ente paralizada.

- ¡TRIXIE, CUIDADO!. Grito Eli, mientras salía corriendo.

- ¡ELI, NO!. Grito la banda, Eli empujo a Trixie pero no pudo evitar a la babosa, esta, creo una especie de energía en sus alas, y las lanzo hacia Eli, la primera lo dejo inconsciente, la segunda lo encerro en un extraño rombo azulino, y desaparecio. - ¡ELI!...

* * *

><p>El Shane seguía insconciente, le extraño rombo que lo cubría desaparecio, Eli cayo al piso, y solo fue cuestion de segundos para que sus ojos se precionaran con fuerza, y se abrieran lentamente.<p>

- Oww... Se quejo el peliazul, le dolía la cabeza, oyo un chillido, o mejor dicho, varios chillidos, noto que eran sus babosas, hasta Burpy, que se estaban despertando. - Si, eso fue extraño, Burpy. Su babosa chillo en afirmación.

Se levanto pensando que estaría en la Caverna Comercial, y que ya tenían a la pandilla Hoola siendo llevados a Estactita 17, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba ahí.

No había techo cavernal, había cielo, pero un cielo verdoso, Eli tuvo que taparse la nariz y la boca, estaba tosiendo, al igual que sus babosas, pues había un extraño humo verde en vez de aire, y apenas podía divisar la extraña ciudad que había alla, pero...

Aguarden un minuto... ¡¿Cielo?!, ¡¿Esa era la superficie?!, pues si lo era, había pasado un buen tiempo entonces, así no era como la recordaba, pero era imposible que se huviera puesto así en el lapso de un año.

Sea como sea, debía encontrar a a alguien que le dijera que estaba sucediendo, se encamino a la extraña ciudad, y a medida que más se adentraba, más tenía que taparse la boca, y sabía que en algun punto tendría que aguntar la respiración, sus babosas se escondieron en su mochila, para que el humo no les afectara, y eso fue bien plan, la mochila estaba cerrada, así que no les entraba el humo.

- ¡Ehh!, ¡Niño!. Llamo una voz, Eli volteo y vio a un hombre, encapuchado, con una extraña mascara cubriendo su cara. - Si sigues así, vas a terminar cayendo muerto al piso, ponte esto, lo tengo de sobra, nunca se ha usado, es nuevo. Dijo el hombre, entregandole una mascara, Eli se extraño un poco, pero algo era algo, se puso la extraña mascara, al fin podía respirar bien. - Tu no eres de por aqui. Tu no eres un Zaunita, ¿Verdad?.

- ¿Zaunita?. Pregunto Eli, su voz a traves de la mascara, sonaba digitalizada, pero algo era algo.

- Sip, acerte, no eres de Zaun. Respondio el hombre para irse, y desaparecer en el humo.

Eli por otro lado, estaba más que confundido, ¿Zaun?, ¿Era la ciudad donde estaba?, almenos ya tenía un indicio, aunque, en la superficie no conocía ninguna ciudad con ese nombre.

PDV De Eli:

¿Zaun?, no conosco ninguna ciudad con ese nombre, ni siquiera si esto es la superficie, se que decir esto es algo tonto, pero, así no es como la recuerdo, es imposible que se huviese puesto así en un año, ¿En donde estaba?, ¡Ah, si!.

Esa extraña mascara que me dio el hombre, me permitía respirar sin taparme la boca y la nariz, bueno, seguía adentrandome en aquella ciudad, y varias personas con mascaras como la mía, estaban mirandome, al parecer notaron que yo no era por aqui, pero yo no prestaba atención a eso, yo quería saber, en donde estaba.

Pero pare un momento, había escuchado algo moverse cerca mio, me alerte, y saque de un bolsillo, un pequeño cuchillo de batalla, que encontre hace poco clavado en una mesa por ahí, para defenderme, no podía tomar mi lanzadora, mis babosas respiran como yo, y este humo verde, es toxico, y al transformarse lo respirarían más rapido, y según el hombre que me dio la mascara, si seguía respirando con la boca y nariz tapada, "Caería muerto al piso", lo que quiere decir que, las babosas morirían rapido, aunque me sorprende que haya podido encontrar este cuchillo así de la nada.

Aunque estaba armado, seguía escuchandolo, mire a todos lados, y vi algo moverse entre la gente, empeze a correr, para seguirlo, subía, saltaba, y corría en los edificios, ¡¿Cómo rayos corría tan rapido?!, estaba sorprendido y me estaba cansando, la sombra que veía salto, yo le imite, había caido en un pasillo por el oyo del techo, antes de que me vieran, me escondi detras de un pilar grueso que había, seguido de un patrón en línea recta, me asome un poco y pude ver lo que seguía, era... ¡¿Un rata?!, ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!.

Bueno, para ser sincero, esta rata, era... Más grande... Caminaba en dos patas... Tenía ropa... Ballestas... Ok, esta no es la superficie que yo recuerde.

- A Mundo le va a encantar esto. Dijo la rata, un minuto, ¡¿La rata hablo?!, Ok, esto se esta poniendo raro, y aparte, ¿Quien es "Mundo"?, no conosco a nadie con ese... ¿"Mundo" es un apellido o un nombre?.

En fin, la rata esa comenzo a avanzar, yo lo seguía, y me escondía cada vez que volteaba, gracias a BajoTerra que no me noto nunca, cuando al fin se estaba acabando ese enorme pasillo, donde había una puerta grande, como del tamaño de 2 Trolls de las cavernas apilados... No me pregunten.

La rata mutante entro a la puerta, la curiosidad me carcomía, no aguante, y abri un poco la puerta, con todo el cuidado que pude de que no hiciera ruido y me asuste al ver lo que estaba al lado de la rata:

Un hombre, ridiculamente musculoso, pero... ¡¿Con la piel morada?!, ademas de que tenía una enorme aguja clavanda en el hombro izquierdo, vestía como un cientifico de la superficie, y el cabello, tenía el peinado más raro que el de Stoker, yo quede como que "._.".

- Aunque Jinx sea una plaga, aqui y en Piltover, ha destruido un laboratorio que estaba creando una nueva arma en el concepto de la Tecmaturgía, lo que quiere decir que estamos en ventaja. Le escuche decir a la rata, el hombre se volteo y me asuste al ver su cara: Sus ojos no tenían pupilas, eran completamente blancos, su nariz pequeña, y su boca enorme, y tenía la lengua sacada, larga y azul, ademas, ¿Quien es Jinx?, ¿Piltover?, ¿Tecmaturgia?, ¡¿En donde estoy?!.

- Mundo, hacer mejor arma que ellos, Mundo destruir Piltover... Esa cosa hablaba en tercera persona, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a eso, gracias a Pronto, un ejemplo, pero, a lo que no estoy acostumbrado, es que Pronto diga: "Pronto cocinar deliciosa comida", es un ejemplo, ¡¿Esta masa de musculos no tiene cerebro o que?!, esta hablando como retrasado. - Mundo sentir miedo detras de la puerta... ¡MUNDO DESCUARTIZAR ESPIA!. Sabe que estoy aqui... Estoy muerto...

* * *

><p><strong>Es mi primer Crossover, como dije, mi serie favorita y mi juego favorito, denle oportunidad pls.<strong>

**¿Reviews?.**


	2. Jinx

**Hola... ¡YO YA QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR!. Perdón... Pero hoy siento de todo. En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

><p>Eli al oir esa frase, se puso palido, y sabía que debía escapar de inmediato, cuando se abrio la puerta de golpe, el Dr. Mundo veía a todos lados, buscando al intruso, pero no vio nada, el pasillo estaba vacio.<p>

Eli había logrado esconderse, en un pilar grueso, del pasillo, trataba de no hacer el más minimo ruido, por que si no, era obvio que terminaría siendo brutalmente asesinado, inconscientemente, trago un poco de saliva, sus manos temblaban, estaba un poco palido, sudaba frio, su corazón latía rapidamente, aunque su respiración era controlada, en BajoTerra, jamas había sentido tanta... Adrenalina.

- Mundo sentir tu miedo, Mundo encontrarte, Mundo descuartizarte, ¡Nadie espiar trabajo de Mundo!. Comento el giganton, lanzando una de sus hachas a la pared, empezo a caminar hacia adelante, llegando un poco más adelante del pilar donde estaba escondido Eli, pero este, no estaba. - Nadie escapar de Mundo, Mundo encontrarte, ¡MUNDO MATARTE!.

Eli justo cuando Mundo iba a mirar hacia donde estaba, salto hacia otro, pero atras, olvidandose de un pequeño detalle.

- Aqui hay algo que no te podras quitar. Dijo la rata al lado de Eli, el Shane por poco grita al ver a Twitch a su lado, pero antes de que la rata lograra dispararle con su ballesta, salto al momento justo, Mundo se giro y pudo ver al "Intruso", lanzo otra de sus hachas, Eli logro esquivarlo, Twitch, lanzo una botella de sus Toxina, gracias a la mascara, Eli no estaba siendo afectado, pero había intoxicado todo el pasillo, haciendo que el pasillo se llenara de un humo verde que practicamente, no dejaba ver nada, Eli alcanzo a hallar la puerta del laboratorio, entro, y se escondio detras de una mesa.

- ¡MIRARA LO QUE HICISTE, RATA!. Regaño Mundo. - ¡MUNDO PERDER INTRUSO!.

- Lo encontraremos de todas maneras, descubriremos su rostro, lo mataremos, y su cadaver sera una señal de advertencia a Piltover, de que es inutil mandar espías. Contesto Twitch simplemente. - Probablemente, se escondio en el laboratorio.

- ¡MUNDO MATARTE!, ¡MUNDO USAR TU CADAVER PARA EXPERIMENTOS!, ¡ESPÍA COMETER ERROR AL ENTRAR A LABORATORIO DE MUNDO!. Grito Mundo, él y Twitch, entraron al laboratorio, empezaron a buscarlo, detras de las mesas, cada mesa que dejaban de revisar, se acercaba más a Eli, la sangre peliazul, hervía como el fuego liquido, como el infierno y sus seis bocas, la adrenalina era demasiada, estaba asustado, emocionado, acelerado, estaba de todo en ese momento, y aunque las babosas seguían en la mochila de Eli, ellas estaban palidas y muertas de miedo, ni Burpy quería asomarse, para ver que sucedía, y en que problemas se metio su dueño, y el susodicho, sentía como su corazón golpeaba su pecho, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de controlar su respiración, para que no lo encontraran, cuando se escucho una explosión.

Mundo y Twitch voltearon para ver que había causado eso, cuando algo ataco a Mundo tirandolo al piso, despues siguio con Twitch, quien tuvo que esconderse, era un misil, pero este salio volando crendo una explosión en la pared, Eli, rezando de que no lo encontraran, se asomo para ver lo que lo ocasciono, pero la causa por poco le cae en la cara: Una chica, palida, ridiculamente palida, peliazul-claro, sus ropas eran practicamente cuero y tela, muy descubierto, traía un arsenal de armas impresionante, Eli como era de la superficie, reconocio que eran: Una ametralladora, granadas con bocas en la parte superior, una pistola de volteos, y lo mejor, un lanzacohetes, aunque tenía la cara de un pez con dientes, el cabello de la chica era largo, hasta los tobillos practicamente, estaba recogido en dos largas trensas, Eli se extraño al ver los ojos de la chica, no conocía a nadie con los ojos rojos.

- "Mira Jinx... ¡Un chico de cabello azul!". "Grito" su arma, en realidad, la flacucha había movido las mandibulas de su arma y cambiado la voz, "¡¿Pero qué rayos?!" Pensó un confundido Eli.

- ¡Carapezcado!, ¡Recuerda que yo tambien tengo el cabello azul!. Respondio la chica de ojos rojos, golpeando al arma, luego miro a Eli, pero antes de que este pudiera preguntar, sintio como una enorme mano tomaba bruscamente su cabeza, "Es mi fin..." Pensó Eli... PENSÓ, cuando Jinx uso a "Zap", que electrocuto a Mundo, liberandolo del agarre.

- Admitire... Que esa no me la esperaba. Comento el Shane viendo como el mutante caía al suelo, pero Twitch, no quería rendirse, se abalanzo hacia Jinx, y esta trataba de liberarse, pero la fuerza que tenía la rata, era sorprendente, y justo cuando la rata estaba a punto de clavarle una flecha toxica, Jinx sintio sangre recorrer su cara, y al ver, Eli había usado un cuchillo de disección para atravesarle el brazo, la rata cayo al suelo, retorciendose de dolor.

- Tampoco me esperaba eso. Comento la oji-rojo, para luego estirar su mano derecha enguantada. - Bienvenido al Equipo Jinx, "Dos Flecos".

- Puedes llamarme, Eli Shane... O solo Eli. Respondio el peliazul para estrechar su mano izquierda, con la de Jinx.

- Bien, como quieras, Eli... Jinx antes de continuar, vio la expresión que Eli puso derrepente. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es... Adrenalina, cuando esas cosas me estaban persiguiendo... Me senti... Asustado... Emocionado... Acelerado... De todo... Pero tambien animado, me estaba... Divirtiendo... Aunque suene extraño... Jamas me senti tan... Vivo... Respondio Eli mirandose las manos, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de Jinx.

- "Eso es lo que sentimos todos los días". "Comento" Carapezcado.

- Cierto... Ay te vas a acostumbrar a eso. Comento Jinx restandole importancia. -¡Ven!, ¡Tenemos que irnos!, ¡Puse bombas por todo el lugar!.

- Es increible que me avises... Despues de como casi matas a esa cosa morada, crei que me dejarías aqui para morir, sin avisarme. Comento Eli.

- ¿Te refieres a Mundo?, Ñeh, no lo mate, solo le paralize los nervios con Zap, si lo quisiera matar huviera usado a Pum-Pum, despertara dentro de poco, ademas... ¿Y perder a mi nuevo amigo?, ¡No quiero eso!, ¡Hay que irnos!. Respondio Jinx

Eli asintio, y el y Jinx, salieron corriendo, Eli sentía como algo cambiaba en el, sentía muchas cosas dentro de si, y esa fue la primera vez que le clavo un cuchillo a alguien, pero no tenía idea de como ella y él corrían tan rapido, al final, salieron del edificio, para estar en el tejado de otro, las bombas estallaron, destruyendo todo el edificio.

- Cuanta destrucción... Comento Eli casi en murmullo.

- Lo se... Respondio Jinx suspirando enamorada, viendo lo que para ella, era bello. - ¿No es hermoso?. Pregunto ella, en un tono casi poetico.

Eli solo veía lo que era del edificio, desmoronandose por completo, y derrumbandose, oyendo los gritos desesperados de las personas abajo, corriendo aterrorizadas, se sentía tan... Vivo, en ese momento, estaba emocionado, acelerado, su cuerpo temblaba, casi respiraba agitadamente, las babosas estaban en las mismas, era increible esa sensación, ni luchando contra Blakk habían sentido eso, quiza él trato de capturarlos, para encarcelarlos, y usarlos como esclavo y cosas así, aqui trataban de capturarlo... Pero para matarlo, o para experimentar con su joven cuerpo, eso fue... Divertido, ni él, ni su arsenal se habían sentido así antes, ni Burpy se había sentido así antes, la adrenalina, era demasiada para las babosas, la adrenalina, era demasiada para Eli.

- Eli... Escucho decir a Jinx, en un tono de "No me ignores".

- "Jinx, recuerda, aun no esta acostumbrado a esto, solo mira su cara, ademas... ¡Te dije que no detonaras el edificio!, ¡¿Y si mataste a Mundo y a Twitch?!, ¡Te meteras...! ... Mejor dicho, ¡Nos meteremos en un gran lío con la Liga!". "Regaño" Carapezcado.

- Carapezcado, sabes que te puedo reemplazar, ¿Verdad?. Respondio Jinx, mirando fijamente al lanzacohetes.

- "..."- Carapezcado, no dijo nada.

- Es... Es muy bello, Jinx. Hablo Eli finalmente, saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba.

- Sabía que dirías eso... Respondio Jinx, sonriendo victoriosa.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Vi, y vio como esos dos, miraban sonriendo, como ese edificio caía, y se iban corriendo de ahí, algo le decía, que atrapar a Jinx, se haría 10.000 veces más complicado.

- Mierda. Maldijo la agente. - La loca tiene un amigo... Y esta vez, no es un arma...

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca crei ser capaz de escribir tal cosa.<strong>

**Luego de leer la primera parte de este fic, yo pense "Y si Eli termino en Zaun... ¿Qué tal si se encuentra y conoce a Jinx?, digo, ambos son anarquicos, pero se diferencian en muchas cosas, pero esta diferencia es la que cuenta: Eli esta mucho más cuerdo que Jinx, pero con lo de la destrucción y anarquía... Eli solo lo hace contra Blakkk, u otros enemigos y cosas así, pero aun así, es anarquico, y tuve que esforzarme mucho en encontrar un modo de que Eli y Jinx se conoscan de un modo logico, creanme que lo que pasara con Eli en este fic... ¡SERA LA PUTA LECHE!.**

**En fin:**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
